Infatuation, Ailment, and Iron Man
by RobertVenger
Summary: Tony Stark is stuck between work, and a sort of chronic ailment. With all of this piling up, he finds himself infatuated with Pepper Potts, whom stubbornly refuses to show her rather identical feelings for Tony. Movieverse. Pepperony.
1. InBetween Things

Authors Note: I'd like to start off by saying that I do not own any of the characters and make no profit off of this. Also I hope you enjoy this. I'll do my best channeling character personalities. Especially the female ones.

On a side note if you have read CrazyKatChan07 stories, and have been saddened by her discontinuation, I'll make sure to get on her lazy butt to continue those.

Another side note, this story is T and I will change it when it gets to that point. Which it might be turned to M, you never know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In-Between Things.<p>

It had been only about two weeks since Tony decided to come out as Iron Man, and the press had gone wild. Tony really didn't know how to deal with all the attention, for once in his life. The only peace he found nowadays it seemed like was working on his suit, and even that was full of strain seeing as the Mark V was meant to be transportable and was supposed to be compact enough for him to carry around. So, the main man of the mansion had only one thing occupying him, and therefore he spent all of his days in the basement interacting with his 'failure' robots, and JARVIS.

This is exactly how Pepper Potts found Tony Stark at 10 a.m on a Tuesday morning, buried in his basement, drawing out and calculating the math behind the suit, and listening to AC/DC at full volume. He was an absolute mess, and the dark rings under his eyes told quite the tale.

"Tony..?" Pepper called out, as she walked into the basement, she had a few messages to give to the man whom seemed to be quite occupied and unwilling to pay her a dime of attention. His nose was only about ten inches from a high definition computer screen. He was typing something, and was quite deaf from the loud music (probably why he wasn't reacting to his own name).

Pepper sighed, and walked over to the stereo and turned it off which got her an irritable, Tony Stark.

"You turned off my music.." He looked over to her, "..What did I say about tu-"

"Tony," Pepper rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault that the man decided that he didn't need to sleep. They have been warming up to each other lately and yet with the way he had managed to bury himself in his own work he was a bit less then friendly.

"You have a meeting with Robert Gates in D.C. Clean yourself up, you have a plane to catch in an hour" Pepper wasn't here for games. She relayed the information and turned to leave, but Tony finally regained himself stood up to run up and catch her by the arm.

"Wait..!" He pulled her into his arms, and looked down with a soft smile. He was channeling the loving soft Tony that he made sure to keep locked up in the depths of his emotions.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized for his words earlier, and let go of Pepper whom by this point was blushing and quite embarrassed. She quickly pulled away the second she could and without another word hurried up the steps trying to not make eye contact with him. He had been rather attached to her lately, and there wasn't any of the same bickering. Pepper was made only slightly uncomfortable and tried to ignore it, even though she herself felt some sort of pang of interest here and there.

* * *

><p>Within an hour Tony Stark was in his private jet drinking some scotch. This was expected of him, but he kept the dosage fairly low seeing as he was meeting with the Secretary of Defense. He had nothing to put his hands on; his jet wasn't really made for him to work on his latest projects. So as a result he sat there and ran his fingers over the smooth reactor in his chest. The smooth built in night light of sorts was an annoyance and a burden. Stark didn't want anything to do with it, and yet it was saving him from death. While at the same time, the palladium leaked and slowly was killing him. Tony knew he had to somehow find an alternative. A safer one. But what? He had researched, and asked JARVIS (because JARVIS knew just about everything) for better alternatives and yet still there was no luck. It would take a lot more work, and brain from Tony Stark.<p>

Tony sat in peace and quiet seeing as a four hour and fifty minute flight gave plenty of time to just sit and twiddle ones thumbs. However when the aircraft finally landed and Tony set foot on land, he was happily greeted by a well-dressed Rhodey, or unhappily. Tony wasn't quite sure; Rhodey was very good at hiding emotions.

"Blame the airforce.." Tony mumbled under his breath, as he walked down the steps, and shook hands with Rhodes.

"Long time no see," Rhodey gave Tony a pat on the back, "Nice suit." He added before turning around to lead Tony to the Bentley that Happy was standing by waiting. Tony raised an eyebrow, "When did Happy get here?" He was quite sure that Happy had NOT been on his flight.

"Well if you paid any sort of attention, Happy arrived yesterday to meet you here and drive Your Highness around." And it was back to the playful banter that Tony knew so well. He smirked over to the Colonel and shook his head.

"And what are you, if I'm royalty all of a sudden..? My jester?" Tony returned the comment back, sliding into the back seat of the car and stretching as Rhodey joined him. It was clear they meant no harm to each other with their words. There were times where they certainly sounded hurtful, but both parties knew that it was all just a joke and went on with their lives.

Ten minutes into the ride, it finally all came to Tony in one wave.

"Why am I here?" He turned to the Colonel looking quite puzzled. Rhodey's face cracked into a smile and he couldn't help a laugh.

"You're here to talk to the Secretary of Defense." He summarized, but Tony already knew that part of this trip.

"No, no I mean why am I here to talk to him?" He sighed and turned back to staring into the back of the passenger seat of the car.

"Well, Your Highness, I can honestly say that I have not been briefed yet. I am coming with you for a reason." Rhodes replied with a roll of his eyes. Sitting there and pondering what odd task Robert Gates could possibly have for him; Tony was quick to decide how much he hated flying somewhere without first being at least given a hint of what was going to happen.

This day was turning out to be not only exhausting, but also fairly irritating for the sick billionaire. He more or less slept the rest of the ride to the Pentagon where the Secretary of Defense, Robert Gates was waiting to meet the Iron Man.


	2. The Refusal

This took forever to push out of my brain, and I must apologize for the delay, and my inability to write. Oh and how crappy this chapter ended up being.

Hopefully future chapters will not only be faster, but the quality will be better as well. For now, please deal with my exhaustion and retardation.

Sort of legal stuff is at the beginning of chapter one. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Refusal<p>

What happened next was quite the blur. Tony woke up and in his groggy state he moved out of the car. He was led along to the security check point. His cell phone, and just about everything electronic on him was taken away. Except for of course the arc reactor, which was thoroughly inspected. However finding that it meant no harm, but in fact provided Tony with life it was left alone. At this point, Tony had woken up enough to greet Mr. Gates with a firm handshake. The Secretary of Defense was a serious man, but that was a given seeing as he had worked for the CIA years before.

"Mr. Stark. Colonel."

The man gave a subtle nod to Tony and Rhodey. Tony replied in a similar fashion.

"Mr. Gates." Only it seemed that Tony seemed downright cocky with his greeting, which was quickly brushed aside. Tony was known for such behavior and those whom knew him well enough (and long enough) were quite content with brushing it all aside.

They made their way down a few hallways, before coming to an office. Entering the three men took a seat and there was an awkward moment of absolute silence before Gates struck up a conversation.

"Alright, so I can safely assume that you two don't know anything about why I have called you here, correct?" He shuffled a few papers around on his desk as if organizing, before looking back up to Tony and Rhodes.

"Assume away." Tony smiled over to Rhodey as the man opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by Tony's words.

"Mr. Stark, I am here to talk to you about your suit." Gates stared at Tony intensely, he had a grin that was just twitching to show itself. Tony was hiding behind his sunglasses as usual, sighing at the thought of having to talk about his Iron Man suit. This wasn't the first meeting he had to face about it, and he knew this wouldn't be his last.

"What about it?" He rolled his eyes, although fortunately hidden by sunglasses.

"Well, Mr. Stark it is very clear that your suit is a weapon, and therefore should not only be handed over, but I do believe it would be only fair that you allow us to manufacture the suits for the arm-"

"Woah-woah-woah..!" Tony did not hesitate to interrupt the higher up. Standing up, he was shaking his head angrily.

"You are getting ahead of yourself, sir." Tony commented, he looked irritated.

"And I do believe that this meeting is over.." He shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh.

"The government.." Tony turned to walk out of the office, with Rhodey following him, with only a slight frown.

"..Absolutely no manners!"

James wasn't quite ready to give up the fight yet, he worked for the government and although Tony was his best friend he had to follow the interest of the government (plus, that suit would be fun to wear).

"Tony.." He hurried up next to the billionaire, still frowning.

"Hey man, could you give it a bit of thought at least?" It was near impossible to convince a man like Tony, but it was worth a try.

"Hmmm... Alright.. I'll give it a thought.. Just one."

"Great!"

"...And my answer is: No."

"Tony!"

"What?" At this point, they were picking up their electronics at the checkpoint, Tony seemed to be in a rush, and for a good reason. He wanted OUT.

"Give it a serious thought, please."

"Look, Platypus, even if I did.. My answer would still be no, it would just be a much angrier no."

"Ugh.. You're impossible." Rhodes rolled his eyes, sighing, now he was the irritated one.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by, and Tony still stood stubbornly against Rhodes and the governments proposition. He felt violated at how they invested all their time in trying to rob him of his handy work. Handy work that was important to him too. If the government wanted it then it was bound to be good, and therefore Tony made it his own personal case to keep it his. No grubby greedy hands were going to touch his suits.<p>

In fact, just to piss everyone off even more he began constructing new models. He figured they wouldn't take him too long, and would be splendid additions to his 'collection' of sorts. He worked diligently day in and day out. It was in those days that Pepper began to significantly worry for the mans health. He was after all, only human and didn't have an endless supply of energy to keep going.

She noticed, that as he worked his health began to plummet. One evening she made her way down to the basement, only to find a passed out dirty man. Covered in oils, and sweat.

"Tony!" She rushed over to him, and leaned down a bit to see if he was alright, if he had fallen asleep or unconscious.

"Tony..?" She rubbed his back a bit, hoping she didn't have to call the hospital.

"Hmm..? Wh-What..?" He slowly rose, looking tired and unusually pale.

"What is it..?" He rubbed his head and yawned. It was then that Pepper noticed what he had been working on, and it wasn't really anything to do with the suit oddly enough (although pieces of that were scattered about as well). He had been working on a new reactor, and although he was almost finished he didn't seem well enough to have been able to finish it before dozing off.

"Tony, you really need rest."

"..Maybe I do, but..." He looked down to his work.

"It's almost done." He gave her a smirk, or a smile she wasn't quite sure what he was trying to get across with it.

"I'll go to sleep when I'm done." Now that he was awake he went back to work. Pepper sighed, she couldn't stop him. It was hard to change the mind of a sober Tony, but a Tony drunk off of lack of sleep? That is a wasted and futile battle, she only shook her head and turned to leave.

Despite that she gave up this fight, she hated leaving him alone for even a minute. He meant something to her, and she felt guilty leaving a man that was a terrorist to his own health.


	3. A Drunk Encounter

Note: I forgot to put this at the very beginning. I do my best with grammar, despite it being not my best friend. I don't have anyone whom checks my writing, just me. Sometimes I have someone check, but most of the time I write late at night, so I don't have anyone.

I do think the rating will change very soon. Probably next chapter soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Drunk Encounter<p>

"Argh!" Tony exclaimed, he was tearing away at his hair with how frustrated he was. He was often the one to keep his cool, but the current project he had in front of him was getting him riled up. Within a small time frame he had been able to make a temporary (but better) reactor for himself. It wasn't the most efficient, but it was powerful. Now with a (mostly) complete Mark V suit he directed all of his time and attention to a most irritating project. A new element, something to help him. A newer reactor, one that would lower that damned blood toxicity.

"Sir, could I at least interest you in some music?" JARVIS spoke through.

"Not right now. Instead of music, look through more possible elements." Tony waved his hand at the ceiling from the direction of the voice.

"Sir, I already searched through ALL possibilities, palladium is the only option you have."

"No, no... That doesn't sound right.." Tony rolled away in his chair from the computer, hands supporting his head. Exhaling he shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment as he rolled over to a different desk, he placed his face on the cold surface. Thinking.

"A-ha!" He sat up from his facedown position with a start. In moments he was up from the chair, and running up the basement stairs, he had a hop in his step and he was oddly excited. He finally knew what he needed.

"Sir, have you figured it out?" JARVIS spoke out once more.

"Yes!" Tony was grinning, but then was quick to stop. Where was he going? He bit his lower lip, and scratched his head. He then turned his attention to the ceiling.

"JARVIS, schedule a party." An order.

"Yes, sir. Is this your brilliant solution, sir?" Despite being an intelligence built into the house, he was still quite capable of sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is." Tony huffed a reply. He folded his arms and sighed.

"Now I just need to tell Pepper.." He turned and walked down to the basement off to grab his cell phone.

"Sir, when do you wish to have the party?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." There seemed to be so little hesitation, everything would be ready by tomorrow evening, no problem. It was just a simple matter of notifying his assistant, whom would angrily, but professionally answer the phone as usual.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Party. Tomorrow evening."

"Tony! Do you honestly think anyone will come on such short notice?"

"I'm Tony Stark. I can make it happen." There was a slightly irritated sigh, and Tony was right to imagine Pepper rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say. See you tomorrow then." Click. Tony smiled and looked down at his phone as if he could see Pepper through it. The dedication that woman had, it made Tony happy. Very happy. Yet her indifference towards his presence, and slight affection made him jealous. It was because of this that he sought attention from other women, at least recently.

* * *

><p>The party was a good one, a great one in fact. Many women, and some men. All were drinking, and flirting. It was after all one of Starks parties. They were always fantastic and the thing to go to on the weekends or the weekdays.<p>

Now, the man of the mansion (and party) disappeared somewhere in the middle with some six giggling and scantily dressed girls at his sides.

Now over time, the party eventually died down with everyone leaving with their partners for the night, and it was no surprise that Pepper Potts had fallen asleep on a couch somewhere around 2 am after the festivities had started winding down. Her wait for Tony began. Who knows where he went instead. She didn't, and didn't really care. She just wanted to know that he got home safe, which was why she was in a ballgown and her heels were on the floor while she was asleep on his couch. Dummy had long since dragged a blanket over her, and JARVIS had dimmed the lights. Her hair had been perfect, the emerald dress was beautiful - and he had told her he would be home soon. But nothing changed. Did she expect things to change? Even after Iron Man, he seemed to have changed but only a little, he wanted to change, he said he was going to, yet not everything did. The moon shined through the windows but the lights of the city never dimmed - and she was drooling on his throw pillows.

The Stark was stumbling into his front door around 3 am. Drunk, and with now two women at his sides, and they seemed to be new compared to the six he had left with. They were both giggling, and Tony kept making unnecessary showy comments as always, mostly talking about himself. The girls however didn't care they kept giggling away probably because of how giddy they were to be in a billionaires household, along with this billionaire being severely drunk and holding onto their waists, pulling them nice and tight.

"Oh you girls~" Tony chuckled, leaning forward he held a scotch in one hand still and sipped at it.

"Mm.. You kill me." One he kissed on the cheek in a drunk craze he wasn't even sure of what was going on. He just knew he had two pretty women and a scotch in hand, a damn good night in his opinion.

The commotion woke Pepper up, making her turn over and fall off of the couch with a loud thump and a painful to-be-bruise for later on her ass. But the loud giggling meant Tony. ...It meant Tony and girls. She scrambled up and tried to straighten herself up, not that it really mattered. The dress was a little constricting to walk in, but she was at least sure that she would look better than whatever he dragged in. She took a breath and stood as tall as she could in her severe anger, and walked over, barefoot.

"Have fun, Mr. Stark?" She tried to sound as pleasant and chipper as she could at 3 am with messed hair and drooping make-up. She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. He really had found himself some dirty, dirty whores.

"Yeah, loads." He continued chuckling, looking up through his also very unnecessary red sunglasses. Looking over them, he suddenly straightened up and cleared his throat. He saw the irritation and the twitching eyebrow on Peppers face. This meant trouble.

"Um.. I do think it's time to go. Girls.." He'd motion the two females out, he could smell anger even when he was drunk and Pepper was the master of sounding pleasant, even though her voice was like a storm brewing. Looking down at the scotch he had in his hand before taking it all in one giant gulp.

"Ahh~" A sigh of satisfaction.

"Good stuff.." Tony raised the glass with an awkward grin.

"I'm sure." She took his empty glass and smiled back, but wanted to rip his head off. At least had sent the two girls away, they did look a little teetering the line of age.

Pepper walked over to the kitchen to put the glass up. Another glass stolen from some bar. Not that they cared, ten to one he left a hundred as a tip. She loaded it in the rarely used dishwasher, which had few dishes in it but she pushed the button to have it run anyway. It was completely silent, but the dishes would be immaculate.

"I need you to take off that suit so I can have it dry cleaned in the morning." The irritated red-head stood motionless, she couldn't look at him. She didn't want to deal with him like this. At least he could walk and talk decently, even if he was a bit giggly.

Having the scotch glass taken from him, he stepped forward to try and grab it from Pepper but instead missed, and faceplanted onto the floor. Groaning he slowly stood up.

"Ughh..." He shook his head, and rubbed it.

"My.. suit, right." With that Tony began stripping, not at all bashful in his current state. First his tie, then his jacket, then his crimson button up... Which would then reveal his bare torso, and the arc reactor glowing as always.

Staring at it he poked it for a moment he had completely forgotten why it was there in the first place, it was a miracle that the palladium had not burned out yet. Although it was on the verge of it, probably why he was so bad about well walking on his own, considering he had been leaning on the two ladies from before. Stripping his pants then, he looked over to Pepper then with a devious look.

"Hey, gorgeous.. Wanna give me a kiss?" He purred. Being so drunk his true feelings were making a bit of a surface.

"I'm good, thank you. I'm sure you'll taste of expensive vodka and cheap women." Pepper still wouldn't look at him, knowing he was almost completely nude other than the silk boxers he wore. She took the clothes from him and stomped off as best she could without heels over to said heels, grabbing them, then up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Aw, gorgeous why won't you look at me?" As she walked off he stumbled after her and grabbed onto her upper arm but his grip being so sloppy and weak he couldn't even hold her back for one moment. With her walking away, Tony frowned, pouting a bit.

Pepper didn't want to be anywhere near a drunken horny Tony. There was now more than one reason not to look at him.

The drunken playboy did his best to follow after Pepper, only to stub his toe against the corner of a bathroom.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain before falling onto the floor in the bathroom. Pepper was in the bedroom, he was on the floor of the downstairs bathroom. The cold floor felt good on his face. He groaned, holding onto his foot a bit. Turning over and stareing at the light, triggered something in his body. The light hurt him, and he was quick to crawl over to the toilet nearby.

Vomiting, he closed his eyes.

"Ugh...! That is not a pleasant feeling." He shook his head. Only to vomit more.

"Come to bed Tony!" The red-head called down as she hung his suit up in his bedroom, then wandered off to 'her' bedroom to drag herself out of that dress, which she realized - she couldn't unzip it. Oh joy. She realized that she was going to have to ask him to unzip her.

So, down she went, taking the hanging suit down to hang it by the front door for her to take it out in the morning. She looked around a little, and he wasn't around.. She was quick to realize where he was. She found him with his head in a toilet. And nothing was different.

"Tony..." She sighed in her irritation.

"Can you get up? I need your help."

Tony looked up at the female he rubbed his head tiredly. He looked slightly pale from the vomiting. But nonetheless stood up, and flushed the toilet quickly.

"Mm.. You do NOT want to see that." Putting his face into the sink he washed everything and anything that was left over quickly, and then combed his hair back before looking over to Pepper.

"Help you with what, may I ask?" Stark asked ever so innocently, despite his mind still being in the gutter.

"I need you...to unzip me." She said through gritted teeth. She was waiting for the sexual comments, but she couldn't go to sleep wearing that dress. She turned around, therefore not able to see him...so she was a bit worried leaving him to skin without supervision. He was vomiting, and pretty drunk...she just didn't want him to get too handsy.

Tony could only grin with Pepper turned around. He was quick to getting close enough to her to actually touch her. He was no fool, and went about taking her dress off in a slow sensual manner. He leant in very close to her, wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her close. His lips instantly going to her neck, so he could kiss, and inhale the perfume she wore. Inhaling, he was one to exhale contently.

"Mm.. Is that Chanel?" He asked, kissing her. Slipping the dress off of her so she was essentially left in her bra and panties. He was finding himself slowly sobering, and aroused.

"You're beautiful."


	4. Beyond Exceptional

Enjoy. But mind you the cute may be a slight overload.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Beyond Exceptional<p>

What else had she expected? She was red faced in seconds, with his smell just all around her. Her body shuddered, and she wanted to shy away, but his lips, with that goatee. He took her dress off for her, and she immediately clammed up and wanted to get away, pulling away from him with a quiet whine noise.

"Tony, I...no...not now." She shut her eyes tight, feeling that circle pressing into her back from his chest. He was warm whereas the room was cold. She wanted his heat, but she didn't want this to happen...at least while he was drunk. She wanted him to remember.

"Not, not now." She turned and tried to wiggle away from him, pushing on his chest, but her arm was met with a sudden but gentle grab.

"Yes now.. Now come here.." Tony pulled her over gently, his arms yet again around her waist. Making sure to bring her hips close to his. He pressed his forehead against hers, and smiled. It seemed all that throwing up had actually gotten him mildly sober.

Tony smelled like alcohol, and a dozen other things, but most of them were overpowered or mixed with the cologne he was wearing. Placing his hands onto her upper arms, he'd brush his thumbs over her arms softly before kissing her on the lips. Leaning away only to catch his breath.

For a moment she didn't mind. She enjoyed the sensation, her body wanted his touches, but this wasn't the time or the place for it. Peppers hands found his shoulders and she still leaned away from him, fighting internally about it, allowing Tony to miss when he finally leaned in to kiss her once more.

"At...I...upstairs. Yes. Upstairs." She nodded, at least trying to get him out of the bathroom that still smelled of his vomit.

Tony sighed as she left him folding his arms for a moment, shaking his head. He looked down to the crumpled dress on the floor and picked it up before following her. His mind so filled with fantasies that he stumbled over the steps, having to grab onto the railing to not fall flat on his face.

In his bedroom he laid her dress down, and sat on his bed nervously brushing his fingers through unruly hair.

"Pepper?" Calling for her attention, "I assure you, I am not that unattractive for you to hide from me all the time." He joked. Then a voice came from the hallway, Pepper had changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants.

"I'm not hiding from you all the time.." She mumbled unwilling to speak, as she slowly creeped into the room to take her dress.

"You always hide. Even now."

She was turning to leave and as if nothing had happened she turned her head and spoke to him.

"Go to bed, Tony. I'll be next door if you need me." It was this that got Tony agitated. He stood, and moved over to her. Grabbing onto her wrist.

"No. I need you here." A pause, sincere words.

"I need you here with me, Pepper.." Tony leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The hand holding her wrist now moving to play with her hair softly.

"You know, being lonely isn't beneficial for my health." He smiled, and kissed her again. The redhead didn't know how to reply to all of this, but he didn't seem that drunk. That strong smell of vodka, and vomit... But that better than sex cologne was still there, and that scent that was definitely Tony. His hand knew the right places on her scalp.. And his lips were... No! This wasn't supposed to happen, he was her boss, he slept with everyone... But he sounded so sad, needy even. It wasn't that same Tony she argued with over paperwork.. He wasn't that drunk.

Pepper once more leaned away from his kisses and affection with reluctance.

"I'm always going to be cleaning up your messes, aren't I?" She smiled at him. Before looking to her dress.

"Can I at least hang my dress up? I don't want it to wrinkle..." Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine.. But be quick about it.." He clapped his hands, he watched her leave, and the second she did he went about brushing his teeth, lighting scented candles and reapplying some cologne. Before finally sitting on the bed and taking off his red sunglasses. It was then that he sighed to himself. He was a reckless child with expensive toys. Without Pepper, he'd be dead.

* * *

><p>"Hopefully he brushed his teeth.." Pepper mumbled, wandering back, standing in the doorway for a moment as she looked around at the candles, then back to him sitting in waiting. Was he planning this shit? He didn't do this with anyone else. Maybe he had intended to get her this way.<p>

"I bet you do this for all the girls." She joked, leaning on the door frame.

"Well, actually.." Tony stood up and pointed to his arc reactor, "I take this out for all the other girls and let that be the candle." He joked back.

When Tony was close enough, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. Kissing her on the cheek grinning.

"I do think there should be some sort of law made against you avoiding me." Arms snaking around her body to hold her close. Pepper did her best to suppress a chuckle.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Washington isn't your biggest fan." It was then that she finally accepted him, her hands found his chest. Framing the reactor as it glowed and hummed inside. It was warm, just a little warmer than his skin. She kissed back, a little apprehensive but he was quick to wear it away. She gasped slightly when he found himself grinding against her. Tony had to get it up and now being more sober it was an easier task.. Grinding into Pepper, he felt that 'up' slowly return.

Calloused fingers from small tool work, the overly expensive cologne. She was melting mentally.

"If you're going to cause trouble, could you at least do this every once in a while? It's very soothing." She murmured, one of her own slender hands now trailing up into his meticulously done hair, already messed from his nights fun.

Tony smiled when she began to play with his hair, and his lips trailed down to her neck. Licking, and sucking softly on it. Slowly turning and backing her into his bed.

"I could hire a masseuse?" Tipping her back to sit on the bed. He kneeled before her then, and pushed her to lie back. Pushing the shirt up and just about half-way mounting her. One foot still on the floor as he licked and kissed at her stomach. Soon enough getting low enough to be at her hips, her soft fine hips. He sighed in a bit of need. He tugged at her pants, and then panties. Teasing gently causing her to shiver and press forward into his touches. Soft moans escaping her.. How long had it been? Years, no one had touched her in such places. Last time was a one-night stand that had gone terribly wrong.

When Tony finally got low enough, Pepper couldn't suppress her squeak.

"T-Tony, it's... been a while.." She didn't look at him, she looked at a candle. Embarrassed by her situation. Although looking at the candle reminded of her of how he had actually tried to make this somewhat romantic.

"Hmm.." He looked up to her, his hand pulling down her pajama pants in one swift delicate movement.

"I'll be gentle.." He purred now into thin cloth. His hand instinctively going to the nightstand, into a drawer to extract some lube. It was then that he finally slid up to look her in the eyes. With slick fingers, he'd reach down under her undergarments without much hesitation. He explored, and touched occasionally dipping to tease her entrance. She had to relax. And to further distract her from his teasing and perhaps somewhat embarrassing touches he kissed her on the lips. Enjoying the contact. Although he was soon to notice; she made the prettiest soft moans and pushed herself more towards his fingers even though the lube was pretty cold against something so hot and already bothered. She didn't know what to do with her own hands. When he kissed her, she ran her fingers over his cheek then down his shoulders and his side. He had brushed his teeth, which was so very nice - minty instead of vodka and vomit. She buried herself in his lips, wanting to just enjoy the sensation and for once in her life not think about what was going to happen afterwards. Her hips bucked in want of his fingers inside, making her emit a small whine against his lips.

With her body begging at an alarming rate, Tony couldn't help but please that body, and give it exactly what it wanted. He let one finger prod at her entrance, and then very slowly and gently slip in. Moving it very slowly, out and in he was trying to get her used to that feeling. His finger was of course, very small compared to his current throbbing erection, and he needed her to get used to the feeling of something inside of her first, before going in with well... Something larger. She moaned, her body pushing back as he finally entered her. It was so nice, just to have that feeling of someone else doing this for once and not her. Not only that, but it was Tony and not some guy she picked up at some bar. Her body naturally grinded against Tony's palm, trying to rub her clit against his rough flesh. She was completely coming undone, something Tony had never seen - seeing as it was something she left to her bedroom at her townhome. She thought for a moment of how this was going to affect her job and his sexual advances were going to be 5 times worse than normal because he finally had gotten her to his bed - but after ten years, would it really bother her?

"You're lovely, you know that?" Although Tony had a tendency to compliment himself, he knew how to get a woman, and it wasn't by complimenting himself.

"You say that to all the girls you have your hands in?" She breathily spoke against his lips, staring at him with not her normal angry look, but a soft kind of loving eye.

"Not every girl. Only those whom are beyond exceptional." He nuzzled her.

"So.. Essentially.. Just you." Tony whispered the last part.

Moments later he took his hand out and wiped it on the side of the bed.

"Heheh.. Ready for the 'real deal'?" He asked only to have her nod with a smile, leaning up a bit to reach over to his nightstand to once more reach in to the drawer to grab a condom. He wasn't a big fan, but he always offered when the option was there. Pepper looked into his eyes, a bit confused about the condom before shaking her head.

"Not necessary. I've been on the pill for years." She sighed sitting up a little, she looked worried and Tony caught it as he put the condom away slowly.

"..I'm a little worried I'm too small for you.." She had no intentions of stroking his ego anymore than necessary, but this was honest. Her 'compliment' got her a cocky grin from the well-endowed male.

"I did say I'd be gentle.." He purred a reply, before reaching for the lube, now much closer.

He was remarkably hard from all the activity, and was quick about stripping off his boxers, and then applying a thick layer of lube. It was then that he began to strip her and lean in. Pepper stripped as Tony did, she took her Tshirt off of her own accord. She had seen him naked numerous times (times of which they did not speak of), but now that she was really looking... He was big. She reached out to touch his thigh. She ached for his heat and body against hers.

"..I've never had anyone with your size before.." She somewhat regretted what she said, once again. But it was done. Tony only gave her a smug smile, "Heheh.. Well then don't you feel special?"

His lips were on her lips once more, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Hips rolling forward slowly, rocking and easing himself in. Time for her to adjust. His tongue was just what she needed to distract herself from some of the pain. With every inch he made inside, he had to restrain himself from just diving right in. A tempting thing. Her hips rolled back against his, wanting a bit more with every second. She let a muffled noise under his kiss go. Going rigid when movement and thrusting actually began. She was going insane with his smell, mentally checking to buy more bottles of that cologne. Tony leaned away from the kiss, to let out a sigh and moan. His body not used to such a romantic and meaningful encounter.

The rocking soon picked up the pace. Tonys body as soon begging for release. It was overpowering his ability to think. He had no control. He knew he was pounding her into the bed by the time she had gotten used to him, and was moaning. He was panting heavily.

"I-I..." He struggled to find words, any words, didn't matter. His entire body seized up in climax. His face buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"P-Pepper!" He cried, releasing inside of her. The heavy thrusts, were quick to throw Pepper over the edge not long after he did. Nails digging in, tearing at flesh on his back, holding on for her dear life as if her soul was just about to leave her. Orgasming her brains out. She yelled out when she did, eyes clenched tight, thighs tired and shaking. Legs numb in places.

They both remained completely silent, except for their tired breaths for air. Both exhausted, but still loving. Tony leaned away for a moment, he looked at her, enjoying her. He gave her a kiss.

"I thought you prided yourself on hours and hours of fun?" She poked at him trying to catch her breath. Not that she was complaining, just a bit of normal banter between them. Tony huffed.

"Well yes, but..." He was a bit lost with his reply there.

"I don't go just one round, it's hours of different rounds..?" He finally leaned up and away.

"Is that an invite for more?" He asked, with a grin and a wink.

It was then that the pain hit him, and he coughed and looked down at his reactor.

"I'll..." He pulled on his boxers, "Be right back.." It was then that he disappeared. Leaving Pepper confused and worried. He'd be acting weird lately, doing things even more recklessly than usual. She sat up and moved under the blankets with a sigh. Tony was stumbling downstairs, the inflammation on his neck was showing again, he could tell. He was down to his basement to change out the palladium chip. Coughing a bit. Regaining his balance before hurrying up as if not to raise too much suspicion. He was quick to snuggle up with Pepper.

"Heheh.. Sorry, felt like I was about to die."

"Don't you EVER joke about that." She grumbled. She leaned on him, hands on his chest, touching his reactor. She loved the humming. Soon enough she came across the veins, red.. inflamed..

"Tony.. What's wrong with... Do you have an infection..?-"

"No. I don't have an infection." He took a defensive stance, he didn't want her to worry.

"Nothing is wrong." .. She however knew it was something. Something, bothering him.. She could tell by his eyes, even in the dim light and with the dimming candles. But she didn't ask much more, because the more she asked the further he'd retract.

"...I'm pretty sure that's not nothing, Tony.." She remarked, worried still. Her lips met his cheek. Before she slid away to go change and clean herself up.

"..." She found herself staring at a mirror with running mascara... How could he say she's beautiful with her face looking as if she was melting.

With her gone, Tony sighed.

"..God I thought I was in trouble.." He commented to himself. Before she returned, and cuddled up close to him. He embraced and kissed her on the forehead. Although it was clear, Pepper had ears similar to that of a hawks eye. If that comparison made any sense...

"You're always in trouble.." She mumbled, curling up next to her night light.

Already half-asleep, she was getting much too comfy on his body. Out in seconds, and murmuring in her sleep in minutes. A stressed sleeper is a talking sleeper. Tony watched her fall asleep. He smiled at the mumbles. "Heheh.." He looked finally to the last lit and dying candle. He was reckless, his birthday was coming up... Probably his last... Pepper would soon disappear... Because he would from this world..

He was dieing, but he couldn't tell anyone. A fate worthy of a man like him.


	5. Bundles of Joy

There we go! Finally! After so long. Have a chapter. I'm starting to wonder if I even really know where I'm going with this! I'll figure it out. But for now enjoy another chapter. Hopefully I'll continue at this nice pace of actually publishing chapters so I can wrap this up sometime.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Bundles of Joy<p>

It had been a few months, perhaps a little bit more than a few months. Though, it was hard to tell, as the lines of time seemed to blur together for both Pepper and Tony. They were thoroughly enjoying each other, but there was just one little problem….

On a wonderful morning Pepper had gotten up to go to work, it was a routine. Baby-sitting Tony and paperwork, she didn't know if she got paid enough still. She would have gone about her day normally as usual, only that the second she got any breakfast in her she ended up in the bathroom, from around five am to eight or nine. She had lost track of time, her body was simply dry heaving after all those hours of absolutely nothing. She felt as though she was trying to make herself inside out. She was dizzy and nauseous to the point that the cold toilet seat had started to feel fantastic on her face, and the dry heaving only stopped long enough for her to change clothing and finally start to make her way out of the her house.

Somewhere mid-retch she had sent an email saying that she would not be coming in today. But lo and behold, around ten – she felt fine. It was all over and she could go on happily about her business. She could now go about necessary errands for the day, though she was trying to think of what might have caused all of this.

_Allergies? No.. Wrong time of year. _

What would cause vertigo, aversion to food by smell, vomiting, but being fine some hours later? Walking out of her townhouse, it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

An hour later, she was storming into the Stark manor, purse and box in hand, but without her normal clicking noise. For her day off, she had chosen some flip-flops and they didn't have the same sound, but – when she broke into his workshop things were going to be a bit different.

"Tony?" She called out, she tried to sound calm, but she was still a little crazed.

Tony's condition had been getting worse, and he had been resting a lot more often than he probably should have. So the nap he was in fact having at this very moment in time, had been nice while it lasted. He squinted at the dim light in the workshop when Pepper had stormed into the place. He was somewhere hidden between the mess of pipes and piles of things, wrenches, screwdrivers, different tools as well as paperwork just piled all on top of him. Hearing Pepper's voice, he tried to get his mind out of the lagging groggy state and into something a bit more active to actually answer her.

"Pepper.." He yawned loudly, sitting up and stretching as the piles of crap literally split and slid to either side of him. "You realize what time it is?" He inquired, looking at the woman's feet from behind the mountains. He couldn't exactly see her face from this spot on the floor. "How am I to remain beautiful, if I don't get my beauty sleep?" He immediately joked, not wanting to appear as if he were ill in anyway. Though he was paler than usual, and the veins in his neck were protruding in the most of unhealthy of manners.

He stumbled up, wearing only a black wife-beater and a pair of soiled Armani jeans. He scratched his scalp and stared at the woman. His hair was an absolute mess, and he soon realized that his sunglasses were askew on his face. Fixing them, he leaned onto one of the pipes that he had been working on earlier, only for it to slide and as if he were in some comedic movie, he fell over. Bouncing right back up.

Before he could ask the next question, something hit him in the face.

It was white, long, and slender. There was a blue cap at one end. He looked down, and she continued to stare at him, half-crazed, half-there. She waited for his reaction. He was a genius, he would figure out. He previously mentioned to her about his legacy. She believed he had slipped her something to negate her birth control. Was this his intention all along?

"Would you like to comment on that, Mr. Stark? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" She was on edge, irate.

Tony looked down at this item that had fallen to his feet, he picked it up. Slowly. He wasn't sure what this was. He had never seen one of these, and so in his confusion he poked at the blue cap.

"It says it's positive." Tony's mind was not clicking, and it was either because he had just woken up, or because he was truly just stupid. He did however; manage to laugh, "Positive for what, Pepper?" He asked foolishly. He had gone through multiple scandals in the past, having to deal with pregnancies and women claiming to have his children, but he still didn't know what a pregnancy test looked like.

Something hit him though in that moment, he realized her stare and all of this, it added up to one thing and one thing only.

Pepper was pregnant.

He looked down at the test, and then back up to the red-headed woman in front of him. What seemed like an eternity was broken with words. "..Um.. How is this… my fault?" His head spun, this couldn't be his fault, could it?

She said irritably, "I'm not saying it's your fault, there's no blame here, it was consensual. I said no condom." She had to stop, she was talking too fast. Her brain was on absolute haywire. Baby, she was having a baby! Pregnant, pink, blue, glow blue, Iron Man.. Tony. Oh god, what would this mean for the baby? Her father was Iron Man? She had to keep it a secret.. But could she do that, being in such a high position of the company. She would be CEO any day! They would notice the belly.

She had to take a deep breath, she had to stop thinking. She closed her eyes, and inhaled. "I'm asking, what are we going to do, Tony?"

Tony stared at Pepper with his mouth half open, most things just came into his head and he happened to blurt them out. His brain was completely not there when he suggested this, and it seemed that he made a big mistake by doing so, "We could have an abortion?" He suggested and at the very words, anger flared in Pepper's eyes and features.

She was thirty-five years old! She didn't want to be pregnant, and she had certainly not intended for it to have happened with Tony Stark. She walked over to him, and got really close to him, for once he was a little taller since she was just in flip flops.

"I'm having this baby, whether you're in the picture or not. Even if I have to go back to Georgia and live with my mother for this," She hissed, clearly reading to strangle him, Tony only looked very sheepish. He didn't know that his words would bring up such a violent retort.

The idea of an abortion didn't sit well with her. After all, that Christian moral talk as a child, the idea of doing that to a baby didn't sit well with her at all.

"Yes or no Tony. I'll walk out that door and you won't have to deal with me again. I'll take care of us myself I have I to." Her words were final, and knowing Pepper there was no going back. This was all going too fast for Tony; he had never jumped from point A to point B so quickly, except for when he was sleeping around.

He stood there, thinking, this was a very rash and quick decision. But he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'll help you.." He whispered, as if trying to keep this secret from the world. "But Iron Man, the suit.. What are we going to do with that? Once the child gets old enough.." He didn't seem so confident, he was unsure of this decision.

"That's.." She paused, thinking of how to best word what she was about to say, "..Something we'll come to in time." She smiled very softly, she was now tired. Perhaps from the constant hormonal changes, up and down and left and right. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and then tried to bring them closer, only to be blocked by a large pipe, he looked down and he grinned though weakly.

"Is there any way around this?" She inquired, looking at the large pipe as it was in the way of just about everything. She also didn't appreciate his hands and body dirtying her t-shirt. Then she noticed, he put a hand over his reactor, it was hot. Not warm, it was as if Tony had a fever of sorts, and it was showing through his reactor.

She looked concerned, staring into his eyes, he was pale. "Tony are you okay?"

"-Yes. I'm fine." Tony was quick to jump to an answer; he didn't want Pepper to worry about him. He didn't want her to think about him and his health problems. They didn't matter, he just wanted her to be, a little more stress-free now that she was ha- THEY were having a baby.

"I took the day off," Pepper offered her time to spend with him, "After puking for three hours." He smiled, in which Tony scrunched up his face and looked rather displeased with this.

"And here I was thinking we were having a moment.." He chuckled.

"It's part of pregnancy, Tony." Pepper mentioned, before smiling rather deviously. "Just wait until five months.." She whispered.

Tony knew what that meant, if nothing else. "I will be expecting it." He ducked under the pipe to be in front of her and closer to her body. She ran a hand over his stomach now, those firm abs that she loved so very much. A sigh left her lips and Tony raised his eyebrows. She looked pensive.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh. No. Nothing is wrong." She replied quickly, leaning her head onto his chest. He had to resist stumbling back, though he did take one step back to make sure his footing was firm.

Perhaps if she got this every time after vomiting, she wouldn't mind it too much. His body against hers, it was all she ever wanted, and craved. And yet she kept it a secret, deep within her heart.


	6. Adrenaline

Chapter 6: Adrenaline

It was only three weeks later that the movers had put most of her furniture into storage. It had been a day chosen by Tony for Pepper not only to move completely but also get a day of relaxation. He had big plans. The movers were busy getting a specific dresser up into a very plain room Pepper had managed to clean out to be a nursery. The baby would at the very least get Pepper's very nice dresser that her mother had given her a long time ago.

What was strange about today, or rather this entire week for Pepper was that Tony was being supremely nice. Something was weird, or someone had made him guilty about being so mean to his pregnant girlfriend.

She had to buy new bras, and was unable to wear the tight pencil skirts of long ago anymore, but she wasn't huge. Just a little bulgy, this looked so very odd to her in the mirror when she looked to apply her make-up or anything of that sort. After being a stick for years because of him, she was now gaining weight also, because of him. Odd.

After having some earthy hippie woman rub her feet and give her the "mothers to be" massage to "open chi portals for better growth", she was in all sorts of a comfortable mellow mood laying on the couch, with nothing but a tank top and some of his sweat pants on, she could have fallen asleep staring at the TV on the wall. A wonderful day indeed.

Tony was out and about, he was purchasing things recklessly. He was receiving many strange looks, but he wasn't one to care about such and quickly shrugged them off and proceeded on as per usual.

Some couple of hours later Tony had a car filled up with shopping bags. Having purchased Pepper, new bras, some "cute" things from Victoria's Secret and other miscellaneous objects. Though he still did not understand why women enjoyed going into Victoria's Secret so much, it was a terrible eye sore in any mall. That bright pink interior made him feel as if his were in fact bleeding.

Tonight was going to be very special, and for this reason he had purchased a new dress for her, it was a beautiful bright blue and the straps had been lined with pure sapphire. Naturally, only something a billionaire like him could afford.

There was something else in his pocket, but he was keeping it hidden, and doing a good job at it. It held something very beautiful, and something very expensive.

Once he pulled into the driveway, he picked the bags out of the car and began looking around for Pepper, only to find her sprawled out on the couch in a most relaxed way. He smiled as he put the bags down next to her and she jumped a bit but the second her eyes met with his she sighed and smiled.

"Hey!" He chimed immediately when she saw him. "How do you like all of this?" He asked, prodding the bags over to her, excited like a child at Christmas for her to open them up.

He was still pale, but he was in a good mood and it was therefore much less noticeable on him. He was in a terribly romantic mood, a rare feeling for him but he did feel guilty for all of his lies about his health and so he was making up to her. Though, she still didn't know about it all.

Pepper looked at Tony suspiciously when he brought in the bags and prodded them over towards her. "Did someone say something to you? Did Rhodey yell at you or," Pepper stared at Tony who immediately interrupted.

"No. No. Why does someone have to yell at me?" Tony didn't know how to understand that, why would he ever have to be yelled at to do something nice for his girlfriend. Sure he never carried bags, especially not pink ones but Pepper was special! He was allowed that much.

Perhaps he was kissing up, at least that's what Pepper was thinking due to their common arguments over how to raise their child, names, caring for it, and her ever-present argument ender of her mother willing to take her in, in Atlanta. It was weird he was doing this.

"Are you complaining?" Tony asked with a tilt of his head as Pepper began digging in the bags quietly, as she shook her head, smiling at the new bigger bras with cute lace.

"No. Not at all." She replied idly.

Tony nodded when she replied, though he half wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but he resisted and instead looked upon his wrist-watch. It was six-thirty in the evening. Just about time.

"Hope you've had a relaxing day," Tony commented, before looking through the bags to find the one holding the dress. He whipped it out, to show it to Pepper. "I bought this for tonight, do you like it?" He asked, looking hopeful, puppy eyes hopeful.

"Oh my god, Tony, I…" She trailed off, taking it from his hands and stood up with it. It was just the right length to show off her knees, and the straps were absolutely beautiful. When she looked up, Tony was gone already. She looked confused. Though shaking it off quickly, making her way upstairs new bra and dress in hand and threw herself together in thirty minutes. Heels and her hair curled in a most simple of ways. She was quite sure something fishy was up, but her stomach was growling and the idea of food sounded heavenly.

She met him downstairs, but the minute her eyes laid upon his suit she could not help but laugh softly. He was wearing an overly nice, recently tailored dark blue suit to match her dress. He had a pair of dark blue (seemingly black) aviators on, keys in hand and had been idly staring at his wrist-watch before she came down.

"Gluurrp~" Her stomach suddenly made a noise and she looked embarrassed, her cheeks turning a pale red color. "Your child is telling me it's time for dinner." She whispered in a bit of embarrassment. "Where are we going?"

Tony laughed at the sound of the stomach, and shook his head. "We have a reservation for seven-thirty at Charlie's." He quickly answered, "And my child can wait another fifteen minutes," He winked at her over the top of his aviators and that made her melt somewhat on the inside.

He offered her his hand, and she took it almost jokingly as this was all much too formal to what she was used to from Tony Stark. He helped her into the car, and quickly slid over the front part of it only to land on the driver's side and smoothly walking the slide off. He slipped into the Audi, and leaned back for a moment, he stole a glance over to Pepper, she seemed to content with her current position, and for some reason she wasn't complaining about anything.

He backed out of the many rows of cars in his workshop area, and drove right out. The drive itself was anywhere between ten to twenty minutes depending on traffic, but it was only about seven o'clock meaning that there would be no traffic and the only things stopping them would be the traffic lights, which Tony did his best to not ignore as he so often did.

They made it in fifteen minutes, he gave his keys to a valet and helped Pepper out of the car this time. At the entrance, Tony walked up to the host who smiled, but Tony quickly whispered his name, and while he knew most people did know who he was (unless they lived under a rock) he still didn't want a scene to be made. He had made sure that their spot was in a private corner.

Once seated, Pepper's mouth opened, "Is there any particular reason we're dining at the nicest steakhouse in town tonight? Or did you just want to watch me eat three of their tiramisu?" Pepper asked as she pulled her napkin into her lap and ordered a water, whereas Tony immediately ordered some fine red wine, mostly for himself.

The table had a maroon cover with white orchids on the side, and a candle glowing. He noticed something, she was glowing in the candlelight and he had to avert his gaze to the side, to avoid blushing.

Pepper had barely noticed Tony's very soft affections, or gazes. Instead her mind was busy deciding or rather re-deciding what she wanted to eat. She had long come to the decision she wanted to have the salmon, but her doctor told her to stay away from fish, and so perhaps a small-steak would have to suffice.

"I have expected to order pizza and watch cheesy movies all night." She continued, smiling over at Tony, but in absolutely no loving manner, but more of a sarcastic one that Pepper was known for.

The billionaire laughed lightly, "I just wanted to take you somewhere nice. I don't understand why there has to be a reason for all of this," He shrugged just as the beverages were brought over, and Tony took a very quick sip of his wine. Occasionally he inspected the glass, as if he was going to find some particle that would tell him exactly what kind of wine this was.

The waiter stood for a moment, and then spoke to the couple, "Are you ready to order?" He inquired.

Tony unlike Pepper was in the mood for something cheap, "I'll have the um.." He looked at the menu, and found that chicken was just about the cheapest thing on there and so he pointed at some nice grilled chicken with vegetables covered in a lemon sauce. "That."

The waiter quickly wrote this down on his notepad before looking over to Pepper, "And for you ma'am?"

"Prime Beef Tips will be fine," She handed over her menu as the waiter wrote her order down, "Thank you."

And the waiter nodded, "Thank you." He replied before quickly leaving the two of them alone and in peace.

When Tony didn't order a prime rib, Pepper was confused, he almost always got something exceedingly expensive to flaunt his money around in the air to show everyone that he was in fact Tony Stark. But he didn't, not this time. Pepper looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sick? Do you have a fever, or something?" She reached over to place her hand on top of his lightly. She would have touched his forehead had he not been a bit too far away for her.

"No. I'm not sick. I don't have a fever." He shook his head, when her hand went to touch his head gently rubbed over her flesh with his thumb, soothed by this motion and he closed his eyes like a lazy feline.

"You're just acting strange compared to normal. I feel like you're buttering me up to something. Like you made an Iron Man crib or want to name it, or something insane."

Tony seemed to perk up at this idea of an "Iron Man crib"

And Pepper immediately frowned upon this, "Good God did I just give you an idea?" She sighed putting her hand to her forehead as if she had done the unspeakable.

But their hands remained together, and she could feel how cold he was. As if he was dead or dying or just about to… Then she noticed something else, a small sheen of sweat over his forehead. Was he nervous? She stared at him in silence for quite some time. Watching him drink his wine, in what looked like a sad attempt to get tipsy or drunk.

To save him from this however, some fifteen minutes later came the food. Her eyes watched him pick up his fork and knife and begin slicing away at the chicken and stuffing it in his mouth in small amounts, being incredibly polite.

"Good chicken," He mumbled in-between mouthfuls, and Pepper blushed this time, looking away as she chuckled a little bit at his face and how ridiculous he looked trying to chew and speak at the same time.

He was eating slowly, stalling, waiting for something. Something to happen. She didn't understand. But he did, and he was nervous, and his heart was failing him slowly due to the adrenaline rush he was getting.

Pepper finished her steak and a bunch of asparagus very shortly, in which there was nothing left on the plate but fat and juice, and she was tempted to lick that up too. But she knew better. Her eyes wandered up to his chicken, she considered it but then once more, went against it. This pregnancy thing was really wearing on her hunger. It never did really go away. She finished off her glass of water, and then stared at the table for a moment, before looking up to Tony.

"Dessert?"

Tony wasn't even done with half of his chicken when she asked him for dessert; he looked at her plate almost horrified with the speed.

"Moment…" He trailed, still eating his chicken slowly at a very moderate pace; still stalling it appeared for something. He finished his last half of the chicken some few minutes later. In which Pepper once more inquired, "Dessert?" It was her turn to look hopeful upon Tony, her eyes begging with absolute hunger, but Tony once again denied her this. He shook his head as he put his fork and knife down on the plate. Extremely nervous, and it had begun to show as he had finished off his chicken.

"No. No. If this doesn't happen now, I may vomit later." Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he reached out to take Pepper's hand in both of his hand. He held it for a moment, before his gaze flickered back up to her…

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger. Looks like you'll have figure out by yourself, or naturally wait for the next chapter! :) How did you NOT see this coming?<p> 


	7. Talking Crazy

Sorry about that everyone, I just ended up getting into a rather hectic point in my life, so you'll have to forgive the sudden "nothingness" and I realize this chapter is not that great, but... At least you have a chapter! Right? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was absolutely no describing the adrenaline that Tony felt coursing through every pore in his body, and finally after a sigh and some mental breathing exercises he spoke once more.<p>

"Pepper, I know that I may not be perfect.." He paused, "I mean check my laundry list of character flaws," He couldn't help but crack a joke, it was the only way he felt more at ease, "I know I never say that I love you, and it's not that I seem to care very much for you either, but I do care for you, and…" Another nervous pause as he slipped down to the ground, on knee did he kneel before the woman he was proclaiming his love to and from his pocket he extracted a midnight blue navy case, one to match his outfit and her dress, and he slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was decorate with diamonds, and a sapphire as the center piece.

"Virginia Potts," Something that rolled rather funny off of his tongue, he never called her Virginia, "Will you marry me?" Sudden relief washed over the man, he finally pushed those words out, and it had been quite a bit of a struggle. He could feel his heart and pulse beating in his chest and ears.

Needless to say, "Virginia" Potts was in a complete state of shock, she stared at him for quite a while, her mouth hanging open, she didn't know what to say or rather she was so shocked she couldn't say a word. These were the most painful seconds of Tony's life.

Finally, she flung herself at him, sobbing. She had not expected this – well, for years. She half-expected to not get married until years after the child was born and he was finally comfortable enough to settle down. This was why he had been so weird! She was ruining his new suit with her tears, but she was barely interested in letting go of him.

She continued sobbing, only to realize that she had yet to say anything, and finally sobbed words, somewhere in between a freak-out and absolute hysteria she spoke.

"I'm sorry, yes, yes, please dear god yes!" Words streamed out of her mouth in a humble, she still wanted dessert but now she was more thinking about wedding dresses and being called Mrs. Stark. Though, Pepper Stark did sound a tad funny in her head.

It was now Tony's turn to be speechless, he had not only been flung onto randomly, but he also did not receive an answer for quite some time and he had gone read to the very ears in fear that the woman might deny him and was in tears because of the stupid question.. Maybe she was laughing! He wasn't quite sure. Though, he did he the words that confirmed everything, the words that he wanted to hear. His arms wrapped around the smaller frame of the woman and he held her close to him, he slowly rose to his feet and helped her up as well, a kiss on the cheek to make things better, he finally slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Don't make such a big fuss," He whispered quietly to her, his gaze shifting about he didn't want the media to be called upon. He slowly sat down, hoping that Pepper would also take a seat, and once she did and she had calmed down he called upon the waiter so that she may order her dessert.

Pepper, certainly had a hard time calming down though once she did, she immediately ordered tiramisu and a cheesecake, something that she noticed Tony's eyes widened upon. The woman was crazed at this point, not only was she pregnant but also she had been proposed to! And the more she thought about it the more thoughts entered in and out of her head.

"Now I have a nursery to plan AND a wedding!" She exclaimed as loudly as the restaurant they were in would permit her.

Tony's opinion was, well, very personal.

"Women get too excited for their own good." He commented, "You're going to end up beating me about this wedding aren't you?" Another joke to crack, and he smirked a bit, sipping at his drink, and immediately afterwards did he tug on his tie to loosen it up a little with a sigh.

"I'm not going to beat you, Tony. But I fully expect to be a nervous wreck about this wedding.. There is more than one reason why we will have it after the baby. I am sure I'll go days without sleep right before hand. Now I have too many things to choose. I need to set up a planner, and where do you think we should have the ceremony?" Pepper was back into the role she often played, the severe and anal woman who needed everything organized months prior, there was no such thing as "winging" it.

"And.. And.. You can't stress me out Tony, you know what can happen if.. If.." She couldn't imagine having a miscarriage! All.. because of him…

The male here had nothing to say, he was just kind of wide-eyed and speechless at the vomit of words that Pepper had presented before him all at the same time. She was mentioning miscarriages, and weddings and he scratched his head.

"I think if anyone causes a miscarriage, it's going to be you being overly stressed out." Tony mentioned through the corner of his mouth, trying to avoid being literally hit. Which wasn't so successful as the woman reached across the table and smacked Tony upside the head.

"Ow.." He grumbled, taking another sip of his drink before commenting.

"Looks like someone's hormones are bouncing around again." Tony mentioned with a playful grin.

"Hopefully you won't commit homicide of some sort because of all that.. Going on inside of you.." He waved his hand dismissively… Another sip and the idea of the Iron Man cradle came back to mind, he was quite fond of the idea, it would be rather brilliant in his opinion.

"You don't know if I'll kill anyone..! Yet! Maybe break your arm, but that'll happen at birth." She retorted smiling rather happily as her dessert arrived and she dived right in as "politely" as she could with her fork. Though her eye caught sight of the ring he had put on her finger, and he chuckled.

"Sapphires? Is there a reason I'm wearing so much blue?"

"Because they fit the theme for tonight, and well.." He tapped lightly onto the arc reactor in his chest, "It fits, the whole blue thing." He commented idly, a sigh left him. He was dieing, and it was one of the reasons he was jumping to this so quickly, and the blue ring, it was for her to remember him when he was gone.

"Something wrong?" She noticed the sigh, and Tony did not sigh very much though the shake of the head quickly deterred Pepper from asking any further questions of him. So she simply went back to shoveling the cakes into her mouth, if God had a physical form he would be in fact orgasming in her mouth in her mind anyway, that was how things worked. When she had gone silent the cakes were gone in minutes, after that great show of sorts, she finally looked up to Tony.

"A full stomach has been making me sleepier and sleepier nowadays." She managed.

"Though fortunately we'll know the sex soon enough, and in a few weeks we can start looking at names…" Her eyes narrowed then, "And no, there will be no Anthony Jr. if I can keep from it. You were not a Howard, and this will not be an Anthony."

Tony pouted at this comment, and then shook his head.

"No no. If it's a boy, I get to choose, if it's a girl you can choose." Naturally, if it was a boy he would get to name him however he wanted and that was all that mattered in Tony's mind.

"Plus, I'm way too good looking for my father, that's why I'm not a Howard."

"You were too dark for your father. All that Italian… maybe we'll get lucky and we will have a little girl with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes." Pepper stated dreamily with a cute smile, thinking of a the possibility of a little girl wandering around in diapers getting into all of the electronics and ripping things apart all while in a dress and pigtails. That would be so much fun, and Tony would certainly not know what to do with himself, it would be hilarious.

"Maybe Emily.." She thought out loud.

After a moment she looked down to her little bump, "We should probably go. As pretty as this dress is, I'd rather be nude on the couch." She whispered over the table at him.

Being told that they should go; Tony gave a soft nod, and paid their check as quickly as possible. He then stood up and offered his arm onto which Pepper latched onto quickly and they walked out of the restaurant. He made kissy faces at the woman as they got into the car and upon seating himself into the car he stared into the abyss as he started to drive.

It would be an absolute horror story if they had a little girl, he would go gray AND bald raising her! A boy would be the way to go, he would raise him the way Tony wanted him to be. Tony would want… Well who would he want.. Certainly not himself, Tony was a man wretched and alone in the world, filling up that loneliness with sex and drink.

He didn't get any sex that night, or anything of that sort, and he fell asleep thinking about what he would want his child to be like, and how he would raise them… And would he be able to raise them at all?


End file.
